Leslie Chow
Leslie Chow, '''also known as '''Mr. Chow, is the main antagonist of The Hangover, but became a supporting protagonist in Part II. As an anti-hero, he can be considered the secondary antagonist of Part III until the end, where he reforms yet again. He is one of the series' five main characters, the others being Phil, Stu, Alan, and Doug. He is also the most famous characters besides Alan. Personality Chow is extremely crazy, psychotic, very rude, loud, funny, flamboyant, and a international criminal. Chow is usually seen naked and also attacked Phil, Stu, and Alan in all three films. Chow became best friends with Alan since the second film and they even stayed in contact when Chow was imprisoned. Chow also likes to have a good time while he parties with the Wolfpack. Chow is considered a "cancer" to Phil since the Wolfpack always get involved with his criminal activities. Chow was last seen coming from the other room declaring that the Wolfpack and Cassie had other "sick night" while wielding a katana blade. A running gag throughout the film series is that he frequently appears naked, accompanied by his pubic hair and extremely small penis. The Hangover Leslie Chow jumped out from the trunk of Sid's car naked and beats Phil, Stu, and Alan with a crowbar. It is implied that Alan may have raped Chow, as a used condom with semen inside and Chow's shoe being found in the car. Before he attacks him, Chow asks Alan, "You wanna fuck on me?!", which could confirm that this did happen. Later in the movie, he and his goons drive their car to hit the trio. This was done to give them a warning: He is a gangster, and has kidnapped Doug. The night before, when the guys were playing craps, Alan was on a winning streak, and Chow was betting on Alan's numbers, winning $80,000. However, he put the chips in a "man purse" identical to Alan's, and the purses were swapped unknowingly to both sides. He wants the money back, and has kidnapped Doug in order to make them return the money, which the guys don't have. Since the guys did not find it, Phil, Stu and Alan use the latter's blackjack skill to gain the money, and head to the desert in order to make the exchange. However, it is revealed that he has kidnapped the wrong Doug, an African-American drug dealer, whom Alan had bought the roofies from. Mr. Chow then takes off, telling them it is not his fault and insulting the trio as he leaves. He is seen in several photos at the end of the film, where he was hanging out with the guys during their blackout. The Hangover Part II Chow returns in a much larger role, as one of the film's main characters, and becomes an ally/friend to the Wolfpack, removing his status as the "villain". Chow and Alan have become best friends, still keeping in touch after their last encounter in Vegas. He is reintroduced after the guys wake up in Bangkok, when Alan, Stu, and the drug-dealing monkey notice a weird mushroom-like thing poking out from under some covers. After seeing the monkey pull and lick on the thing, Phil notices and begins to ponder if it is a penis. Phil was right, as the monkey smacks on it, alarming Chow who emerges from under the covers, angered and disgusted yelling "Tell that gay monkey, leave my shit alone!". As Alan greets and hugs him (with genitals still exposed), he affectionately refers to him as his "little hobo" (in a non-romantic way). It is revealed that he was a part of Alan, Phil, Stu, and Teddy's drunken night in Bangkok. Before Chow explains what happened, he takes a huge sniff of cocaine, causing him to pass out unconscious without a pulse. The guys panic and believing he's dead, and they ditch his "corpse" in a ice box. For much of the guys' mission to find Teddy (who's missing), people constantly ask about Chow, namely Samir and Kingsley, because he owes them both some of sort of debt. The latter demands Chow's bank information in exchange for Teddy who he claims to have held ransom. The guys go back to search Chow's body, but when they open the ice box, Chow is still alive, and attacks them (mirroring the trunk scene). After calming Chow down and warming him up, the four go to capture the drug-dealing monkey who was taken from them earlier. The monkey, who's afraid of Alan, screams out for help to his owners, and Chow takes off, speeding through the streets of Bangkok to safety. However, the monkey is accidentally shot and the guys are forced to leave the monkey somewhere to be taken care of. The men later meet with Kingsley, and Chow wires some money to Kingsley. Unfortunately, it is a sting operation and Kingsley is revealed to be a undercover interpol agent named Detective Peters. Samir, the gun dealer from the strip club, is revealed to rat out on Chow as revenge for not paying him, after several failed transactions in the past. Angered, Chow spits in Samir's face, and is escorted away by the interpol and on his way out he yells out "Toodaloo, Muthafuckaaaaaa!!" (a line he previously used in the original film). At the end of the film when the guys finally locate Teddy (who was trapped in the hotel elevator all night), they use Chow's speedboat "The Perfect Life" to get back to the resort where Stu is wed. Chow reappears during the slideshow where he is featured in almost every photo, showing the guys' reckless partying in Bangkok. It is revealed that he was going to shoot the monkey in the head, but he is stopped by Phil and Stu. The last photo is a group photo of Phil, Stu, Alan, and Chow (mirroring the final photo at the end of the original film, that had Phil, Stu, Alan, and Doug). The Hangover Part III Chow has an even larger role, possibly making him the main character. After being arrested in Bangkok, Chow is in prison. Using a riot as cover he escapes. Chow sends Alan an email, and they set up a meeting in Tijuana, Mexico. Stu and Phil attempt to drug Chow, but when he turns on them they confess they are working for Marshall, a man from whom Chow stole $21 Million in gold. Chow agrees to retrieve the gold from the basement of his Mexican villa. Stu, Alan and Phil go with Chow and successfully retrieve the gold, but Chow double-crosses them, locking them in the basement, stealing Phil's car, and tripping the alarm (the house was not Chow's, but Marshall's, and the gold was the other half Chow couldn't steal before). Marshall bails the Wolfpack out of jail and orders them to find Chow. They track Phil's cell phone, which is in the car, to Vegas, outside of a pawn shop. The pawn shop owner, Cassie, tells them that Chow traded a gold brick for $18,000. Using a stripper named Jade (who Stu was briefly married to during their first trip to Vegas) as their contact they find out that Chow is in the penthouse suite of Caesars Palace. When Phil and Alan confront Chow, he jumps from the casino and parachutes down to the strip, but lands on the the limo that Marshall had given them that Stu is driving, causing them to hit a fire hydrant and knocking Chow unconscious. Stu takes Chow and puts him in the trunk of the limo. They take the gold and meet with Marshall. Marshall shoots the trunk of the limo, thinking that he has killed Chow. However, Alan had freed Chow from the trunk earlier, and Chow emerges from the limo and shoots Marshall and his henchmen. He offers Alan a bar of gold but he turns him down and heads home, saying he no longer wants to be friends with Chow due to Chow's bad influence on him. Chow, hurt and disappointed, sadly watches the wolfpack leave. Six months later, after Alan and Cassie's wedding, Alan, Cassie, and Phil wake up in a trashed hotel room, hungover and confused with especially with Stu awaken with breast implants. Alan remembers that the wedding cake was a gift from Chow, who emerges from the next room entirely naked, laughing and holding a samurai sword, declaring that they had a crazy night. It's likely that at some point after this Chow eventually repairs his friendship with the Wolfpack and rebuilds his criminal empire using Marshall's gold. Injuries Sustained 'The Hangover:' * Trapped in the trunk of a car for several hours without food or water. (although he came out relatively unharmed) * Possibly been raped by Alan 'The Hangover Part II:' * Slapped in the exposed genitals by The Monkey * Heart (briefly) stopped after snorting cocaine. * Smashed head on table * Left trapped and exposed to extreme cold for nearly a day by being locked in an ice bin. 'The Hangover Part III:' * Fell off the top of a limo Memorable Quotes [[The Hangover|'The Hangover:']] *"So long, gay boys!" *"You wanna fuck on me?!" *"Toodooloo, motherfuckers!" *"It's funny because he's fat!" *"Not so good now. Quid pro quo, douchebag." *"Oh, okay. I'll take him back. Um, right after you suck on these little Chinese nuts?" *"Funny fat guy fall on face!" *"I shoot him then I shoot all you motherfuckers and then we take it...your choice bitches." [[The Hangover Part II|'The Hangover Part II:']] *"We had a sick night, bitches!" *"Hold on, gay boys!" *"I'm an international criminal, it always end like this." *"Sorry, Stu, my bad." *" Alan called me a few days ago and invited me to wedding." *"How the f**k! Samir you fuck me over for six grand! You camell jocky!" *"Principles? Nigga please! we are both dead inside!" *"I have SUCH an erection right now!" *"Don't worry, i got this shit" *"While I watch Stu make fuck with ladyboy" *"Did you die today?" (Phil: I got shot) "But did you die?" * "Oh You never do blow before,sometimes your heart stop,start up again. Read a book". [[The Hangover Part III|'The Hangover Part III:']] *"Suck it bitches!" *"They angry, all I feed them is cocaine... and chicken! *"Quick give me some suga" *"You know fucking, doing blow, same all, same all, oh I also got into cock-fighting" *"I can't feel my nuts, can you rub them to make sure they ok?" *"We had a sick night, bitches!" *"WhooHoo! Whoo! Hahaha! I LOVE COCAINE!" * "Whoa so beautiful...I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky, I think about it every night and day..." * (Phil: He's out of his fucking mind.) I'M OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND! *"Nothing has Chow... I'm invincible" * "(Phil: Get down from there before you die!)Die...How do you kill what's already dead? *Gives Phil the middle finger.*" *"Toodaloo...motherfucker..." *"Hey check this out!" * "You cold as ice Alan." * "What up Doug? We don't get to spend enough time together." * "You gave Chow a fighting chance...That's all Chow ever needs..." Gallery Leslie Chow Poster.jpg|Poster for The Hangover Part III. Category:Characters Mr. Chow Category:The Hangover Part II Category:Heroes Category:The Hangover Part III Category:Villains